


A veces

by RdePicas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas





	A veces

A veces se pelean.  
A veces Sherlock pierde los nervios por falta de casos, de parches, de actividad o por aquel endemoniado y maldito nerviosismo.

A veces John no quiere oir como insulta, le insulta; maldice a todo y todos y patea las cosas, así que coge el abrigo y sale a estirar las piernas y tomar algún café malo lejos de la calle Baker.  
A veces, el detective se da cuenta de que se ha portado mal y a veces le echa de menos.  
Un mensaje, dos, tres...  
A veces John no contesta.

No contesta porque es él quien está enfadado, por sentirse menospreciado, viejo, harto...  
Enamorado de un diablo testarudo e hiriente que le ataca cuando las cosas no van según sus deseos.

A veces Sherlock es muy niño y John muy viejo, y el médico comienza a preguntarse lentamente si la decisión de entregar los años de vida que puedan quedarle a aquel histriónico hombre de alma afilada como cuchillo es la correcta.  
Sherlock el dependiente  
Sherlock el loco.  
Sherlock el impertinente.  
Sherlock el vampiro que le robaba el alma día sí y día también, hasta dejarle gastado y solo en cualquier cafetería, ante un café malo.

Y es consciente, igual que todo el mundo, de que tiene motivos de sobra para marcharse de la calle Baker y no volver. Ninguna de las voces que le dicen que la vida junto al detective no es vida es tan consciente como él de eso.  
Gritos, insultos, nervios, desorden...soledad...

_Miedo.._.

Las razones para salir corriendo de la calle Baker y no volver se acumulan como piedras en su alma.  
Pero...

_A veces.._.

Y eso es lo que lo cambia todo. A veces.  
A veces Sherlock también es dulcemente dependiente, brillantemente loco, hilarantemente impertinente y capaz de encenderle la sangre como nadie lo había hecho ni en sus lejanos veinte años...  
una sonrisa...

A veces los días se encadenan como si viviesen solos en el mundo, como si más allá de la puerta del 221 se extendiera un mar infinito y plácido.  
Sabe que, a veces, no existe nada mas para el detective que él.

A veces Sherlock se acurrucaba a su lado.  
A veces le quiere tanto que se cree morir.  
A veces.

Y solo por esas veces el médico sabe que todo vale la pena; pese a los insultos, pese al desprecio, pese a la soledad.  
Pese a no estar a la altura.  
Porque a veces, aquel hombre retorcido y extraño que no necesita nada, le necesita a él.

_Le busca a él._   
_Le quiere a él._

Y al volver a la calle Baker su figura alargada se ha hecho pequeña junto a la ventana.  
Nunca pedirá perdón al médico, sólo le buscará con los ojos, nervioso, cabizbajo y algo más prudente y tal vez, tarde un par de días en volver a estropear algo del piso.  
Y al sentarse John en el sofá le tendrá a su lado, inspeccionandole con calma para saber dónde ha estado, y estára bien.

Solo será una forma un poco extraña de decir "te quiero".  
Y por eso, a veces y solo a veces el exmilitar sonreirá pese a saber que lo está malcriando y eso le quitará bastante peso de encima al más alto como para poder tumbarse con la cabeza en su regazo agarrado a su muslo.

Porque a veces, cuando John se va, piensa que no va a volver.  
Bueno, no a veces...más que a veces.

A veces Sherlock no entiende bien lo que ocurre; es incapaz de ver que ha herido a su compañero hasta que no piensa en ello horas después.  
A veces hay cosas que el detective no logra descifrar, y una de ellas es la razón por la cual el apacible hombre junto a él se niega a dejarle solo.  
A veces se imagina que le pierde y duele.

Y la mano callosa del médico se pierde en su pelo mientras los dos se preguntan -cada uno a su manera- si algún día habrá algo de normal entre ellos, sin pensar en que, muchas mas veces que "solo a veces" han sido más que amigos,más que compañeros, más que confidentes y más que amantes.

Más veces que "solo a veces" se han necesitado hasta para respirar.  
Y por eso...  
A veces se pelean...  
Sherlock piensa que John no volverá y John piensa que no debería volver.  
Pero a veces...  
Y eso lo cambia todo.  
A veces...


End file.
